DragonBall Z Tounament
by Jarrett L
Summary: Follow Through what should have happend in the World Martial Art Touniment, without Majin Buu
1. Intro

Dragon Ball Z Tournament of Champions  
  
Chapter One-Intro  
  
When it all started, Gohan was just an ordinary child doing his studies, but he never knew what he was truly capable of, and sadly he was not one to be thought of as strong and powerful; and no one thought much of him. Until he proved that he had a remarkable power and would on day surpass any expectations. This all started when Goku (Gohan's father) and Piccolo were fighting Radditz. During the battle while Gohan was trapped in a space capsule he was helpless to see his father being beaten to a pulp, Gohan was enraged and flew out of the pod and attacked Radditz. It was then know that he had remarkable strength. Gohan also proved himself while fighting the monster Freiza on planet Namek. Gohans friends new then that he was to be a very powerful fighter. Everyone's expectations of him were remarkable. After he destroyed the monster terrorizing the planet named Cell. After Gohan beat Cell to a bloody pulp he realized that he was beaten and the he tried to self-destruct. His father named Goku sacrificed his life so that he could save his family and friends. Since he could regenerate if at least one of his body cells was alive. Once Cell came back to earth after regenerating himself in space, he went strait for Gohan and his friends and the fight was one from there on Gohan had to fight Cell if he wished to save the earth. The battled ended and Gohan was the victor thanks to the help of his friends and Vegeta. Now, seven years later at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. With the power of Grand Kai, Goku was given a chance to have one day back on earth. He decided that he should come on the day of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone would be there and they thought it would be a great time. But the attack with Majin Buu they never really finished the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. That is what I've made this story for. It picks up at the time they are picking there numbers to join the fight. Shin and Kabeto are still there but they are just regular contestants. The workers for Majin Buu are no longer there. This should make for an interesting story and I hope that you enjoy it, because I sure will. 


	2. Chapter Two-The Matches

Chapter Two-The Matches  
  
Hello and welcome to the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, Today is the Twenty Fifth Tournament, and we are glad to be going another year!! ::Crowd Roars:: Now today we have seen some incredible things, such as the awesome Junior Division and Hercule's appearance! And now finally in the Adult Division we will have incredible matches! I will now announce the matches and they will take place in the following order. In round one, we have Krillin fighting Punter! In round two we have Piccolo against Shin! In round Three we have Videl against Dr. Jay. In round four we have Gohan facing Kabeto. So far it appears as if we will have a very interesting Tournament ladies and gentlemen. In round five it's between Vegeta and Goku! In round six we'll have Number Eighteen against Falco! In round seven we have Mighty Mask Fighting Borno. And finally in round eight we will have your raining champion Hercule, fighting Tifa!! Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the schedule for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament today, lets make this one the greatest one ever!! Ladies and Gentlemen, as we wait for the fighters to prepare, we would like to again thank you for being here at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, brought to you by Capsule Corp. The worlds #1 leading supplier in Capsules for everyday use. For this wonderful event, we would like to ask you to please stay in your seat unless its an emergency, The food and drink people will be around shortly after the first match. We hope that you make this an unforgettable Tournament. I hope that you will all enjoy this, and once again thank you for coming to the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament!! Now if you will follow me, I will go over the Tournament's Rules and Regulations. First, no one can hit below the belt unless it is the feet or lower legs. Next, no outside objects at anytime, claws may be used, but only if natural. If you go out of the ring or verbally admit defeat, you lose. And finally, if in an unfortunate situation and you end up killing your opponent, you are disqualified from the Tournament. And now it looks like we will have our first match beginning here soon so here we go into the 25th Worlds Martial Arts Tournament!! 


	3. Chapter Three-Krillin vs. Punter

Chapter Three-Krillin vs. Punter  
  
Silence hushed over the crowed, they knew from the other Tournaments that the matches could take as long as they wanted to. There was no mistaking though that Krillin was eager to fight, as was Punter. From now on Ladies and Gentlemen I wish to give you Krillin and Punter!!! Silence; Krillin came out of the opening in the wall and was greeted by a wall of people shouting and screaming for him to fight. Krillin, who was not paying much attention to any of the congested screaming, just stood at the entrance to the smirked. Now entering the ring weighing in at 110 lbs from Kamè Island, we have Krillin!! Krillin walked into the ring and stood in the center of it and waited. Now introducing at 236 lbs from Orange City, we have Punter!! Nothing...Let here it for Punter!!! Still nothing. I said Punter!! But no body came. Punter if you are here, please come to the Stadium entrance; Still nothing. Nobody came, not a hint or anything of someone. Um if Punter is here please make your way to the Stadium Entrance it is next to- but he was cut off in mid-sentence with a small smirk. Heh Heh Heh, you fools. I was right behind you the whole time. He then took his vision off of the announcer and on to Krillin. Punter was huge and must have been seven or eight feet tall, but Krillin stood his ground. Punter charged at Krillin and was about to ram into him, when suddenly Krillin was gone.just gone, vanished. Suddenly he was on Punter's head. "Hey!! How did you get up there??!!" Punter shouted. Krillin just gave a big smile and then did a roundhouse kick to the back of punter's head. Punter stumbled and tripped, he tried to hold the back of his head, but Krillin came back around and game him an uppercut By the time this all registered in Punters mind, he was too late, all he could do was thrust a punch at Krillin who was standing on the arena floor. Punter was shouting at him "You.you little brat.you'll pay for that!" But his attempts were all in vein Krillin was too fast and when he reached him, Krillin made the move. It was unexpected at first; Punter lunged forward, but Krillin teleported behind him. It was too fast for anyone to register, but the ones who could see it all happen at once, it was defiantly the highlight of the match. Krillin came out of nowhere and suddenly was behind Punter, and before he could do anything about it, he was struck in the gut with one of Krillin's kicks and was sent flying into the outer barricade, landing on the ground clutching his stomach. He was out of the ring. It didn't register at first, it was such surprise everyone was speechless. All of the sudden the crowed went into a frenzy of screams and cheers. Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the First match of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament!! Lets congratulate our winner of this match, Krillin!!! Krillin smiled and waved to everyone and then walked off of the stage. Now everyone I would like to say that we don't need to worry about Punter, he will be taken care of by the Medical crew. Now that we are done with the first match, I would like to let you all get up and stretch and we will be on with our next match in a few minutes. One again, thank you for coming. 


	4. Chapter Four-Piccolo vs. Shin

Chapter Four-Piccolo vs. Shin  
  
As Krillin walked away from the Tournament ring, everyone was ecstatic standing on the tops of their feet screaming and shouting for more and more they couldn't get enough of it! Krillin waved, and then he was gone and we were ready for our next match. Now Ladies and Gentlemen, if we can settle down, we can get our next match underway. The crowed hushed and the announcer walked over to the edge of the stage. Now, our next match is between Piccolo and Shin! If we could have the next contestants to come to the ring when you are ready. This time the contestants came out with no surprises, they simply came out one after another and it was about to get the match in progress. Piccolo, Shin, you do understand the rules right? They both answered with a yes. In that case, lets begin! DONG, DONG the bell rang, and the fighters wasted no time to attack, Piccolo came after Shin, and they both ran into each other with there elbows locked. Piccolo punched and Shin blocked the barrage. As soon as he stopped, Shin shot a small thread like energy beam and it barely missed Piccolos face. Piccolo countered with a high kick to Shin, but Shin punched, and they connected and when Piccolo used his other leg, Shin grabbed it with his other arm. They were caught in a tangle of arms and legs, but they couldn't move, so Piccolo flew up in the air and when he was high enough, he held out his hands, and shot two energy beams at Shin, but he moved and was behind Piccolo. He tried to turn, but Shin was right behind him. He grabbed him under the arms in a lock so Piccolo couldn't move at all. The audience was gasping in despair, and disbelieve. Shin held Piccolo tight and wouldn't let go even though Piccolo tried to break the grip. "Now I win this one Piccolo!" I heard shin shouting, it looked as if it was all over. Shin dived down for the ring with Piccolo in the lock. He was closing in on the ring at an incredible speed and it was much like a blur from what I could see. But it happened so fast that the announcer was almost caught in the movement. Shin dove in toward the ring and soon as he got about 3ft from the ring , Piccolo grabbed shin by the shoulders, and flipped him onto the arena floor. There was a loud THUD and shin was on the floor. Piccolo landed next to him and asked him "Do you give up now?" Shin quietly nodded off, and then suddenly he was gone. Piccolo looked franticly around the ring for shin, but he could see nothing. Then he heard something and turned around but was too slow and was hit with a blow to the stomach, Piccolo was dragged across the ring and then got to the end of the ring and right before he fell off, he cut a front flip and halve way in the air, he kicked Shin in the back of the neck, and he was sent flying out of the ring. Ladies and Gentlemen, The winner of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament's second match is piccolo!! Congratulations Piccolo. Lets give a round of applause for both fighters of this match. The crowd was in a frenzy of shouts and screams. Piccolo calmly walked off the stage, with Shin slowly coming in after him. Now that we have our second match, its time for our 3rd match, Videl Vs Dr. Jay, who will win? We are going to have a 10 minute break to get up and stretch and so forth. Don't go anywhere everyone! 


End file.
